05 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-05 ; Comments *John is so excited by the Fall session being broadcast next Saturday 13 March 1993, that (unusually) he’s already listened to it. He describes the tracks as ‘all quite wonderful’. *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 34. *He attended the Ipswich Town v. Middlesborough match at Portman Road on Tuesday 02 March, which he described as the worst match he had seen since Huddersfield v. Crystal Palace ten or twelve years previously. (The Tractor Boys lost 1-0.) *John is frustrated that he cannot play any tracks from the new PJ Harvey LP and that he was not able to either see them or organise a session with Hail when they were in the country. The band subsequently went on an extended hiatus, so it never happened. Sessions *Pulp, #2. Recorded 1993-02-07. Available on Pulp - The Peel Sessions (Universal). *Polvo, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-10-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Huggy Bear: Her Jazz (7" Her Jazz) Wiiija Records/Catcall TROUBLE001''' §''' File a begins *Hazel: 'Gilly's Legs (12"-Jilted)' (Sub Pop) *Solid State: 'Headache (12"-Quark EP)' (Peacefrog) *Therapy?: 'Auto Surgery (7"-Shortsharpshock EP)' (A&M) *Ukrainians: 'Teper Mi Hovorymo (CD-Vorony)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Pulp: 'Pink Glove' (Peel Session) *Polvo: 'Cars' (Peel Session) *''trailer for Jakki Brambles live session, featuring Sting'' *Jimmy Liggins & His Drops Of Joy: 'Misery Blues (CD-Rough Weather Blues 2)' (Specialty) :(JP: 'That Sting do sounds like fun, doesn't it?') *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out'' *Lee Perry: ‘Kimble (Various Artists LP - Joe Gibbs & Friends – The Reggae Train 1968-1971)’ (Trojan Records) File 1 begins *Fall: ‘Kimble (7")' (Strange Fruit) : (JP: 'I wish they’d invite me back on Desert Island Discs. I’d have both versions of that Kimble on there I think. That was the Fall of course on Strange Fruit. Possibly the best record ever made in the whole history of the world.') File a ends File b begins :(JP: 'I don’t normally do this but on this occasion I cheated and listened to the Fall session prior to its being broadcast – it's very undisciplined of me to do that but I was so excited that I couldn’t resist the temptation- the tracks and they are all quite wonderful– Ladybird, Strychnine (which is a cover version although I can’t remember who did the original but I’ll have discovered that by next weekend), Servile Listed as Service in Ken’s book., and then a classic Fall title anyway, Paranoia Man In Cheap Shot Room. So four tracks for the Fall that will be broadcast next Saturday night. The sixteenth for the programme, so Ken Garner tells me, and the 20th for Radio 1 – Whoopee!') *Kimble Family: ‘Train On The Island (Compilation LP-Old Originals Volume One)’ (Rounder) :(JP: 'That, you will be astonished to learn, was the Kimble Family, whose name is the only reason they are included in the programme.” *Capricorn: ‘20 Hz (12")’ (Global Cuts) *Polvo: ‘Tread On Me’ (Peel Session) *Jimmy Reed: ‘Two Ways To Skin A Cat (LP–The New Jimmy Reed Album)’ (Bluesway) 1991 Festive Fifty *'34': Pavement, ‘Summer Babe (7")' (Big Cat) *Ruth’s Refrigerator: ‘Your Dog Is Rich And Your Cat Is Good Looking (LP - Suddenly A Disfigured Head Parachuted)’ (Madagascar) *Gan: ‘One Way (LP - Do That Again)’ (SMR Records) *Velocity Girl: ‘I Don’t Care If You Go (CD – 6 Song Compilation)’ (Slumberland Records) : (JP: Velocity Girl, saw them recently in the Rough Trade shop in Covent Garden.’) *Rulers: ‘Copasetic (7 inch)’ (Rio) *303 Nation: ‘Voodoo Machine (12 inch - Strobe Jams I)’ (Dance Ecstasy 2001) *Dolomite: 'Sit Down And Taste The Coffee (LP - ... Of The Angels)' Fiasco Files 1 and b end File c begins *Pulp: 'You're A Nightmare' (Peel Session) second session track *Toggery Five: 'I'd Much Rather Be With The Boys (Compilation CD-Connection 1963-66)' (Saga) *Pinchers: 'Don't Do That (7")' (Xterminator) *''time check: it's 12.31 a.m.'' *Polvo: 'Snake Fist Fighter' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Is It My Body (CDS-Sugar Kane)' (Geffen) *Directional Force: 'Alphalink (12"-One Thousand)' (Magnetic North) *Calamity Jane: 'Love Song (7")' (Tim/Kerr) *Fuse: 'Bloodlock Bunny (2x7"-Dana's Room EP)' (PCP Entertainment) *Culture: 'Trod On (split 12" with Ranking Trevor)' (Sky Note) *Warhead: 'You In Corruption (7"-Cry Of Truth)' (Amok) *''1.00 a.m. news - edited out'' File c ends File d begins *Diva: 'Bhabhi (CD-Ex Quiz It)' (Oriental Star) *Nerve Twins: 'Kalispell (7")' (Atomic) *Broom: 'Pumpkin Eater (Compilation 10"-The Peter Fonda Album)' (Massacre At Central Hi) *Pulp: 'Acrylic Afternoons' (Peel Session) last session track *Arpeggiators: 'X-Plain The Unexplained (12"-The Possible Future Of Mankind)' (Harthouse) *Shorty: 'Samtastic (7"-Last One In My Mouth Is A Jerk)' (Worrybird Discs) *New Bomb Turks: Up For A Downslide (album - !!Destroy-Oh-Boy!!) Crypt 032 *Gregory Isaacs: 'Commitment (7")' (Tappa) *Polvo: 'Bubbling Volvic' (Peel Session) last session track File d ends File e begins *Trumans Water: 'Limbs (2xLP-Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass)' (Elemental) *Hail: 'When You Were Good (CD-Kirk)' (ReR Megacorp) *Men From Del Bosca present Tekno Clan: 'Ad. Nauseam (12"-The "Boscaland Experience")' (Boscaland Recordings) File e ends: end of show Tracks marked ' §' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-03-05 (incomplete) *a) 1993-02-20 JP L360a *b) 1993-03-05 JP L359a *c) 1993-03-05 JP L360b *d) 1993-03-05 JP L359b *e) 1993-03-06 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L326 NB Note incorrect date ;Length *1) 00:41:01 *a) 00:34:01 *b) 00:38:34 *c) 00:42:07 *d) 00:37:13 *e) 01:24:30 (to 00:21:00 only) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *a) & c) Files created from L360 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *b) & d) File created from L359 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *e) File created from L326 of the SL Tapes, digitised by RF. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Festive Fifty Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector